Déjame Explicarte
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: YURI. Oneshot songfic. Homura sólo quiere que toda esa tragedia termine. Pero mientras Madoka no se de cuenta de lo que verdaderamente significa para la chica mágica, seguirá llegando a conclusiones equivocadas sin sentido. Evento ocurrido antes del Walpurgis de la anterior linea de tiempo en la serie. HomuMado (MadokaxHomura)


**Por fin pude escribir el HomuMado que había dejado a medias |m|**

**Es raro que esté escribiendo yuri jajaja pero esta serie, carajo, esta serie! TnT**

**Bueno, el fic está basado en la canción "Angel" de Belinda, no quise ponerle del título al fic el de la canción porque ya está muy choteado (repetido en español mexicano xD) así que mejor le dejé este.**

**Disclamer: Ni Madoka Magica ni la canción me pertencen, blah, blah, blah…**

**Dejen review y espero les guste! :D**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''

Una vez más…

Esto iba a repetirse de nuevo…

Homura ya no podía soportarlo. Empezaba a convertirse en un círculo vicioso. Seguía jurándose a sí misma "Es la última vez", pero Madoka Kaname seguía muriendo una y otra vez ante sus propios ojos.

Su calma aparente hacía que su propia inestabilidad que comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella, la carcomiera.

Muchas veces había pensado en darse por vencida, de romper esa maldición simplemente enfrentándose a su muerte y la de su amiga, pero la imagen de Madoka aparecía suplicándole por primera vez que evitara ese destino final. Eso la impulsaba a seguir retrocediendo en el tiempo y buscarla para prevenirla.

La misma pregunta seguía pasando por su mente "¿Me arrepiento de esto?"

La respuesta siempre era "no"

¿Por qué?

Ella la amaba. Ella salvó su vida en innumerables ocasiones, sin importase que en cada nueva línea de tiempo comenzaran siendo totales extrañas. La amabilidad y devoción de esa chica había dejado una huella en el corazón de Homura.

Pero poco a poco su tranquilo afecto se convirtió en una obsesión. No podía echarse para atrás.

TENÍA que salvarla de cualquier manera. Su amor era totalmente incondicional, porque sabía que aunque llegase a introducir un poco de ese inmenso e irrevocable cariño que sentía por ella, nunca la iba a amar igual. Incluso si no la llegase a pensar de esa manera en ella jamás. Lo tenía claro.

Aun así, nunca iba a rendirse. Quería cuidarla por siempre. Ya era suficiente que ambas sufrieran tanto.

**Aquí estoy, tú también**

**Aunque sea en la imaginación, babe**

**Esta vez quiero ser**

**La luna llena que te espera**

**Y te ilumina**

**Como amiga te he sido fiel**

**Ahora te llevo en la piel**

**Sé que no va a suceder**

**Pero lo puedo soñar**.

Homura volvió a introducir sus armas en su escudo. Sabía que eran de poca utilidad ante esa bruja, pero si al menos ayudaban, podrían lograr algo.

Tenía que mantenerse firme y no caer en la desesperación. Las tantas veces que había pensado que era una completa inútil por no cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Madoka, había perdido la cabeza. No podía perder la compostura. Tenía que poner la frente en alto y creer que cualquier fuerza divina de este mundo no iba a permitir que volviera a repetirse la misma tragedia de la Noche del Walpurgis. Su único motivo en el universo para seguir con vida era ella. Era todo lo que tenía.

Siempre iba a recordar a la Madoka que conoció por primera vez. Esa misma noche había soñado a una Madoka en arco y flecha salvándola de un ser extraño. Había creído que los medicamentos le estaban haciendo tener sueños extraños con la chica que apenas si conoció.

Desde ese entonces, su destino estaba permanentemente atado al de ella. Había derramado ya tantas lágrimas, había sufrido ver como su pulso se desvanecía tantas veces…ella misma la había asesinado con sus propias manos.

**Te digo somos los dos**

**Como el aire que está**

**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**

**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**

**Eres mi ángel de paz**

**Déjame volar**

**A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar**

**Tus alas me llenan el alma.**

Su debilidad no se había transformado en valentía o fortaleza. Ya no lloraba con tanta facilidad pero su vida dependía de Madoka. Si ella dejara de existir, se rompería como un cristal.

-¿Homura-chan?- la llamaron.

Su cabeza giró bruscamente. Era incluso como si la hubiera invocado.

-¿Que haces aquí, Madoka?- preguntó inexpresivamente.

Madoka tenía miedo. Se le notaba en el rostro. Se le heló el estómago a Homura.

-¿Que pasa aquí? Dime la verdad. Algo malo va a suceder, ¿no…?

-No puedo decirte nada. Por favor, vete y déjamelo a mí.

-¡Por favor! Solo te pido que…-caminó hasta ella tratando de tomar su mano, pero Homura dio un reflexivo paso hacia atrás. Alejándose de su tacto.

Madoka se sorprendió por aquel gesto y volvió a alejar su mano.

-Simplemente no puedo. Me encantaría que comprendieras hasta qué punto me gustaría hacerlo pero esto se está convirtiendo en una carrera contra reloj.

-No comprendo lo que dices- contestó Madoka sinceramente.

Homura sacudió la cabeza.

-Ese es el problema siempre. Quisiera que comprendieras.

-¿Es mi culpa todo esto?

-No es…

-¿Cuál fue tu deseo?- soltó de repente.

Homura siempre evitó esa pregunta en todas las líneas del tiempo. Lo mismo haría ahora.

-Eso no cambiaría nada- era la verdad. Madoka igual no creería.

-No sabrás hasta que lo intentes- hizo una pausa antes un momento de realización después del cual alzó la mirada- ¿Es que me odias tanto como para no decirme? Esto es mi culpa, lo sé. Sé que no quieres que me entrometa en tu camino.

Homura abandonó su expresión seria para abrir paso al pánico. ¿De dónde en el universo se había sacado semejante idea? Nunca podría odiarla. Era imposible. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa tonta conclusión?

**Tu sello de amor**

**Lo llevo en la piel**

**Ser solo amigos, no es fácil**

**Despertar es un dolor**

**Si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero**

**Y aun espero.**

**Como amiga te he sido fiel**

**Ahora te llevo en la piel**

**¿Cuándo se va a terminar,**

**O cuando se hará realidad?**

La tomó de ambas manos y la obligó a sentarse en el sillón de aquella extraña sala, después la soltó pero tomó su cabeza obligándola a verla.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso! ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo…! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que significas para mí!

Madoka se quedó un poco aturdida pero al final preguntó.

-¿Qué significa eso?

**Te digo somos los dos**

**Como el aire que está**

**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**

**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**

**Eres mi ángel de paz**

**Déjame volar, a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar**

**Tus alas me llenan el alma.**

Homura sacudió la cabeza.

-No me digas que aún no te das cuentas- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

La chica de cabello rosa espero a que continuara, a lo cual inhaló y decidió abrirse.

-Madoka Kaname, te quiero. Te quiero de la única forma que siempre te querré. Nunca lo llegarás a comprender, pero cargaría con el peso de un millón de vidas por ti. Te salvaré cuantas veces sea necesario. No me importa cómo, lo voy a hacer. Y tal vez nunca me correspondas pero no importa. Esperaría literalmente por siempre.

Se hizo el silencio mientras el tiempo corría. Madoka solo la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Lo siento por ti. Para ti son cosas extrañas oír est…

No la dejó acabar y en su lugar tiró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Madoka?

Ella soltó una risa ligera.

-No necesitas mentirme para protegerme. Siento haber sugerido que me odiabas.

¿Cómo iba a hacer que comprendiera? La alejó un poco de su abrazo.

- No estoy mintiendo, y te lo voy a demostrar.

Giró su cabeza quedando ambos rostros bastante cerca, tan cerca que las puntas de sus narices se rozaban y el calor subió a su rostro. Entonces simplemente presionó sus labios en los de ella.

**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte**

**Tanto miedo de no verte más**

**Aunque eres mi amigo para mí algo más**

**Este bello secreto mi corazón guardará**

**Todo lo he soñado y era contigo.**

Entonces todo desapareció. No había ni pasado ni presente, ni futuro. No había chicas mágicas o Walpurgis, o brujas. No existía Kyubey.

Sólo ese sentimiento que estaba grabado en su pecho por siempre.

Fueron unos segundos, pero los sintió como años.

Madoka se tensó por un momento pero al final se relajó con las manos aun en los hombros de Homura.

Abrió sus ojos al fin y recargó su frente en la contraria, las mejillas de Madoka estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. La dejó ir y se giró dejándola demasiado pronto.

-No me sigas, por favor, y no te dejes engañar por Kyubey. Es lo único que te voy a pedir.

Antes de salir se detuvo y por un segundo estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, pero se deshizo del pensamiento y salió dejando a Madoka parada en la habitación.

Tenía la visión borrosa y la boca le supo a sal.

De ninguna manera iba a dejar a Homura sola.

No después de eso.

**Te digo somos los dos**

**Como el aire que está**

**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**

**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**

**Eres mi ángel de paz**

**Déjame volar**

**A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar**

**Tus alas me llenan el alma.**


End file.
